


miles to go before i sleep

by soundofez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Remix, i saw the fic i remixed go up and lemme tell you it set off FIREWORKS, if you want the pairings you only have to squint like the tiniest bit for them tho ;), internet friends!, no pairings only friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: A series of chat logs. Whoever said that internet friends weren’t real friends obviously never had any.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts).
  * Inspired by [already home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315041) by [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories). 



> i couldn't figure out how to insert gaps of time without resorting to timestamps and timestamps are a mess so if something seems off just pretend that it's been like an hour or ten since the preceding message :')

**Adrien** : You know  
Cats are pretty smart 

**mari mari quite contrari** : ? 

**your lady of the wifi** : the internet called to disagree  
present your evidence  
marinette sleep 

**Adrien** : You’re not the internet... 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Shhh  
I MEAN ALYA SHH 

**Adrien** : Lol  
Shouldn’t you be asleep right now, Marinette? 

**mari mari quite contrari** : ////  
Yes 

**your lady of the wifi** : go to sleep marinette 

**mari mari quite contrari** : I wanna hear about cats! 

**your lady of the wifi** : will you promise to sleep after cats? 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Yes 

**your lady of the wifi** : …  
go ahead Adrien 

**Adrien** : Oh okay  
Well  
You know how cats lie out in front of sunlit windows 

**your lady of the wifi** : pfft

**Adrien** : It actually feels really nice?? 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Omg 

**your lady of the wifi** : LMAO  
tbh I’m surprised you got to sleep on the floor 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Adrien is a cat confirmed 

**Adrien** : :3c 

**your lady of the wifi** : ur dad doesn’t seem the type to let you  
oh no 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Oh no 

**_Adrien_** _’s nickname was changed to_ **_NYAdrien_ **

**your lady of the wifi** : I cannot BELIEVE  
@ninope get in here and control your friend 

**NYAdrien** : <:3c 

**mari mari quite contrari** : I’m going to bed 

**your lady of the wifi** : you could’ve just told her to go to bed  
you didn’t have to subject everyone to your awful pun 

**NYAdrien** : What’s wrong with my pun? 

**your lady of the wifi** : it’s not even an english pun?? 

**NYAdrien** : Okay but  
What city do I live in again? 

**your lady of the wifi** : YOU ARE DISGUSTING 

**NYAdrien** : <:3c 

**ninope** : i cant believe you woke me up for this 

* * *

**_ninope_ ** _sent a file_

**your lady of the wifi** : what the hell nino you never told us you were fucking beautiful?? 

**ninope** : what  
im the one on the right???? 

**your lady of the wifi** : oh my bad  
I guess I wasn’t clear enough  
@everyone NINO IS FUCKING HOT 

**ninope** : alyA 

**your lady of the wifi** : ACCEPT IT 

**NYAdrien** : Bro 

**ninope** : ALYA CHILL  
sup bro 

**your lady of the wifi** : #NOCHILL 

**NYAdrien** : Bro 

**_your lady of the wifi_** _pinned a message to this channel_

**ninope** : bro what  
alya pls 

**NYAdrien** : She’s not wrong bro 

**your lady of the wifi** : marinette isn’t here 

**ninope** : bRo 

**your lady of the wifi** : I gotta save your face for her 

**ninope** : alya omg 

**NYAdrien** : Bro u fiiiine 

**ninope** : jskdlf  
stahp  
go dump your praise on adrien 

**your lady of the wifi** : boi we already knew adrien is hot  
you, though  
this server has fulfilled its duty  
its purpose  
and i, its creator, i can rest easy knowing that nino's face is beautiful 

**NYAdrien** : Our server goddess

 **your lady of the wifi** : yes perf thank

**_your lady of the wifi_** _’s nickname was changed to_ **_server goddess_ **

**NYAdrien** : _bows_  
I think you might have killed Nino XD

 **server goddess** : _he can't run forever_  
@ninope ninoooooo i love your faaaaace

**mari mari quite contrari** : GASP  
DID YOU TWO MEET UP?? 

**NYAdrien** : Yup!  
We’re on vacation in Morocco! 

**ninope** : lmao i live here 

**NYAdrien** : Me and father I mean  
*Father 

**ninope** : dude dude you should tell them about the great escape 

**NYAdrien** : It wasn’t really that much of an escape… 

**ninope** : we’ll make a rebel of you yet 

**NYAdrien** : He was in a meeting anyway  
I just had to convince Gorilla 

**ninope** : for the record that guy is super chill  
like, once you get over how freaking huge he is

 **NYAdrien** : Yeah, he's easier to "escape" from than Father or his secretary

**mari mari quite contrari** : Gorilla was the  
Alya  
Alya I saw you typing  
Why are you still awake 

**server goddess** : no 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Sleeeep 

**server goddess** : noooo  
look at my nickname  
i am a goddess  
i don’t need sleep i’m immortal 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Doesn’t matter if you’re immortal, you still need sleep  
Guys back me up on this 

**ninope** : no can do 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Whyyyy  
You guys always pile on me :( 

**ninope** : sorry marinette  
it just doesn’t pay to push alya 

**NYAdrien** : I’m with Nino  
You really should try to sleep, though, Alya? 

**server goddess** : u wanna go 

**NYAdrien** : Absolutely not, you’re right, forget I said anything 

**mari mari quite contrari** : ALYA 

**server goddess** : fiiiine  
only for you though u3u ♥ 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Good night Alya ♥ 

**NYAdrien** : sleep well! 

**ninope** : later alya 

**server goddess** : don’t get too crazy without me ♥ 

* * *

**_mari mari quite contrari_** _sent a file_

**mari mari quite contrari** : Look who I found! 

**ninope** : what the  
dude since when were you in china??  
were you two planning this behind our backs???? 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Okay here’s the thing  
You know how Mari told us that she’s just in China to visit family?  
She lied 

**ninope** : lmao adrien that you?  
…  
been typing for a while there dude 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Yeah this is basically payback for not telling anyone that she’s actually in China for father’s fashion contest >:3 

**ninope** : woah seriously? 

**mari mari quite contrari** : Hey gimme a break  
I’m not used to Mari’s phone  
Seriously!  
>:3c 

**_mari mari quite contrari_** _’s nickname was changed to_ **_Marionette Mistress_ **

**ninope** : lol  
you know shes gonna change that back 

**Marionette Mistress** : Not if she doesn’t notice >:3  
Quick help me push the nickname change message off screen 

**ninope** : you should send a pic of her entry 

**Marionette Mistress** : You’re a genius 

**_Marionette Mistress_** _sent a file_

**ninope** : dude  
thats some professional looking shit 

**Marionette Mistress** : Right?? 

**ninope** : oh wait  
i think she sent wips of this a couple weeks ago? 

**Marionette Mistress** : Oh yeah 

**ninope** : @server goddess get in here 

**Marionette Mistress** : That’s why it looks familiar 

**ninope** : actually wait 

**_ninope_ ** _pinned a message to this channel_

**Marionette Mistress** : ALL OF THAT WAS ADRIEN  
What did he do 

**ninope** : lmao  
just sent us a shot of your design  
yo that outfit is on point 

**Marionette Mistress** : //////  
Thank youuuu 

**ninope** : whyd you keep it secret? 

**Marionette Mistress** : Ahhh  
I wanted to tell you guys if I won after!  
And I definitely didn’t think Adrien would come too! 

**_Marionette Mistress_ ** _sent a file_

**ninope** : aww man  
you two are adorable 

**Marionette Mistress** : THAT WAS ADRIEN 

**ninope** : i believe u 

**Marionette Mistress** : Okay he had to go but he was reading over my shoulder for a while  
I think he’s mad at me for not telling anyone... 

**ninope** : ehh  
youll have to talk to him about that on your own =/  
man i finally get why youve been so stressed over this project though  
you didnt say it was for a contest 

**Marionette Mistress** : ////  
I gotta go!  
Fingers crossed! 

* * *

**server goddess** : i have been summoned  
HOT DAMN @Marionette Mistress  
...marinette  
how could you betray me like this 

**ninope** : ahahah  
catch up before you judge her

 **server goddess** : oh  
oH  
DAMN THEY CUTE

 **ninope** : right?

**Marionette Mistress** : What?  
OH  
WHAT  
I DIDN’T DO THAT 

**ninope** : LMAO 

**_Marionette Mistress_** _’s nickname was removed_

**Ladybug** : I feel dirty 

**server goddess** : you poor soul 

**Ladybug** : I can’t believe the only pun he could come up with was with _marionette_

**ninope** : its a p good pun tho 

**Ladybug** : It’s the easiest pun to go for  
I expected more from him 

**server goddess** : did you really though 

**ninope** : dang mari go easy on him 

**Ladybug** : ////  
Kjicraszljfdk 

**Ladybug** : Don’t tell him  
But he’s hotter in person??? 

**server goddess** : >:]  
is that a crush i detect in that text? 

**Ladybug** : Nooooo  
Maybe  
Don’t tell him :’( 

**server goddess** : i gatchu o3o 

**ninope** : my lips are sealed 

**Ladybug** : SDKLFJ  
YOU SAW NOTHING NINO 

**ninope** : hey no shame here  
we all know adriens hot


End file.
